This invention relates in general to digital telephony, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for extending digital telephone set functionality at a remote office under remote control of a central PBX (Private Branch Exchange).
The ability to extend digital telephone set capabilities to remote offices at a reasonable cost, has been recognized as being highly desirable in the telecommunications industry. Normally, in order to provide such capabilities, a PBX networking solution is required which involves the purchasing of multiple expensive PBXs.
According to the present invention, a method and apparatus is provided for extending digital set functionality to a remote peripheral under local control of a centralized PBX, using analog or digital trunks, thereby obviating the need to purchase additional PBXs for the remote office.